Curses
by Arthur Kirkland and the TARDIS
Summary: This is an AU. Duck is an orphan who has had enough torture from her adopted parents. Her ballet teacher offers to take her in. Her teacher has what could end up being an uppleast task for the orphan girl.
1. Run away

Okay for this story I don't plan on bending and removing entire sections if others like it.

This is a modern day Gold Crwn. They are no longer Amish. Fakir and Mytho and 17. Duck is 16 and a year older than Rue for no reason. Rue is 15.

Dissclaimer: I sadly don't own Princess Tutu. If I did Fakir wouldv'e made her human again.

* * *

Duck finishes her lengthy dance with a pirouette and looks to her teacher. "Look, you're a great person, but your dancing isn't getting better. Duck you have to look for something else," The teacher says sadly. She loved Duck like a little sister, but she had to be honest. Duck was the worst dancer she has ever laid eyes upon. That was mainly because Duck never tried that hard.

"Arisa if I don't get better you'll have to leave!" Duck cries. Tears begin to form in her blue eyes. She didn't want her to go. Arisa was the only one who understood her. Even if Duck only saw her for two hours a day.

"Your... parents can't force you to do this. You don't have to be like your little sister," Arisa whispers. Her adoptive parents, Miss Edel and Herr Drosselmeyer were so hard on her. Rue was so perfect and Duck was well the opposite it wasn't that hard to see. The klutz could be spotted from a mile away.

"But, I want to be like Rue. Arisa, you understand right?" Duck whines. Arisa hold back tears and nods. She understood perfectly. Being adopted was hard. It wasn't as bad for Duck as it was for her. Arisa watched her parents fight for her. They shoved Arisa into the lake water as they fought with a man. She watched the lifeless bodies hit the cold dark water.

"Oh no! I have to talk with your parents and still make it to my final student of the day!" She exclaims and runs out of the practice room. Telling Duck to practice isn't necessary anymore. Arisa dashes into the room the parents were sitting in. "Okay we have some import things to discuss. By discuss I mean tell you. You have no say in the matter. I will only work on ballet with Duck for a week and a half. The next week we will find something she's good at free of charge," Arisa tells them. She's serious like the businesswoman her adoptive parents wished she would have become.

Herr stares at her like she's crazy. "Who do you think you are! This is our daughters future!" He barks. Jade gives him a bizarre look. Rue was their daughter. Duck was just a girl they found. They took her in, but they didn't care about her.

"Tell me sir, do you care about her? I know Edel does with all her heart. You're a different story aren't you," Arisa asks. Unknown to all Duck was hiding out in the hall with the door cracked open slightly. '_Finally, the moment of truth. Arisa will know they care. He'll care __just like Miss Edel. I hope.' _Duck believes. The poor girls heart was wavering if he said 'No' she'd just fall to pieces.

He moans as Arisa looks to him for the answer, "No, I don't care. Anything could happen to her and I still wouldn't care," He mumbles. It had just barely made it to Arisa''s ears, but Duck could not hear the faint sound of his quiet voice.

"How could you say that? Herr, She's our daughter!" Edel sobs, "How could you? Just be glad she's not here! How could you say after all these years you don't care? How?" Tears stream down her face causing her makeup to run. She catches sight of Duck in the door frame. "Duck! Come back!" Edel yells as the small girl takes off down the hall, "See what saying that has done! She's gone!" Edel screeches. She slaps Herr across his face and runs out of the room after her daughter. Herr sits holding his head over his knee's ashamed of what he did. He forgot how attached Edel was to Duck. He should have seen this coming.

"She must have went to stay with one of her friends. Their names are... um... Pike and Lillie. I'll check after my next class is over. Bye Edel. I'm so sorry!" She informs Edel as she exits the estate.

Arisa checks the watch on her wrist. "What? I can't be twenty minutes late!" She yelps. She gets in her cars and speeds to her home for her final lesson of the day. She slips into the house trying not to disturb her boyfriend Karon. He catches sight of her as she began to climb the stair case to Fakir's room.

"Did those snobs need to talk with you again?" Karon questions. She had grown less surprised over the past year as he had insulted them. Karon was such a kind person it came off as a shock. Although she was overworked and always argued with the parents she never wanted to resign.

"Yes, this time Duck overheard and ran away," She responds, "Is Fakir already up there?" She whispers. Karon nods and she heads up the stairs quietly. She knocks and comes in. "Sorry I'm late Fakir. My last student ran away and her parents had some issues to take care of with me," She informs. She goes over to his writing desk. "Fakir I need to see the progress of the story," She says. He was rather rude to her more than anyone. "Fakir!" She yells. Then, she herd the faint scribbling of a pen on paper. '_I guess it'll have to wait till after dinner.' _Arisa assumed. She slipped out the door, but it didn't matter if she slammed the door he wouldn't notice. She looked in the refrigerator for something to cook for dinner. "Are Raetsel and Hans still coming over for dinner?" She asks.

"Yes, there coming over. Don't you have to check on that girl?" He answered. Arisa had forgotten her promise. She quickly tells Karon how to prepare the ingredients. "So, Raetsel will help me if you don't make it back fast enough?" He asked before she took off with a nod. How could she forget Duck so easily. Luckily, Pike and Lillie didn't live far away. Arisa knocks on the door and the pink haired girl came out first. Arisa believed this one was Pike. A blonde with two pigtails sequels. Arisa just wants to run from this mad house and return to the house, but she hears what sounds like Ducks voice. "Is Duck here?" Arisa finally got the courage to speak up. Pike nods and steps aside to let her in. The salmon hair girl sits in a bedroom that seems to be set up like a party. '_What is this they're throwing Duck a party! What? Poor Duck having a party for running away!_' Arisa closes her eyes and tries to ignore the feeling in the house. These sister were weird and that was that. "Duck, you're going to go home eventually. you know that right?" Duck nods, "Your mother loves you and she wants you back Duck. Please don't make her cry anymore," She tells Duck.

Arisa sighs she knew she couldn't break through to Duck. She turns to leave and Duck grabs her arm. "Arisa, don't go!" Duck sobs letting the tears flow down on her face. Shock was written on Arisa's pale face. "Can you at least take me away from here?" She begs. Arisa sighs once again, but takes Duck with her. She'd just have to make Duck something else to eat and put her in a different room. Her plan wouldn't work out if Raetsel and Hans had not already reached the house.

They reach the blue green convertible and Duck stares. "It's all I can afford with my salary," Arisa's sweet voices fill the awkward silence. Duck looks if it was possible more confused. How could she not have a better car like her family. "I pay for someone to have tutors come. Karon's adoptive son Fakir doesn't go to the public school too many... fan girls. He used to have a fan girl union the FFU. Karon is my boyfriend and his son is one of my students. Fakir studies writing unlike you," Arisa informs her, "You'll be able to hide out in my room until our company leaves. Or unless they agree to have you sit at the table. Don't use Drosselmeyer as your last name they'll kill you," Duck looks at her with a shocked expresion, "Seriously, both our families have issues with each other. Herr is your uncle so you have their blood. Go by Ahiru Arima while at the house. Your uncle is a very bad man. The Arima family cut themselves off from the family completely no contact and became there own family for over forty generations. So, this feud has been going on for a very long time dear. I'll explain later tonight," Explains Arisa. Duck will need serious background information. To Arisa's surprise the guests had not arrived, but Fakir was out of his room. She sighs it was to be expected it's not like he could stay up there all night. "Karon we need to talk!" She calls to him. He walks in nervously to talk to her. "Look, I know Raetsel and Hans are staying over until they can find a house and this will be the first day here, but I have another guest over. This is Ahiru, she needs a place to stay just for the night," she tells him. She already knew he'd agree to let Duck stay.

"Well, I guess she can stay for the night," Karon agreed. He thought she got in trouble with the neighbors or something like she usually did. Arisa kisses him on the cheek and checks to see how the dinner started to come along. Duck starts to talk with Karon about Arisa as she leaves the room. Arisa looks at the food Karon prepared when she left she had forty-five minutes to cook the meal. She flips through her cook book looking for the chicken fettuccini alfredo recipe.

She'd been cooking for ten minutes before a shy voice comes from behind startling her, "Do you need any help?" Duck asks.

"Sure, can you put the pasta on the stove?" Arisa responds smiling. Duck reminded her of herself when she was younger. "Was it hard growing up under Herr Drosselmeyer's care before Rue and Edel moved in?" Arisa wonders out loud. Arisa was extremely lucky to be the daughter of the head of the Scarlet family. She was nine when they were attacked. It was although it happened yesterday. Well, until she met Karon that changed things.

"Yes, until he married Edel life was a living hell. Ten years of my life were unspeakable pain. Now I know you so that's okay!" Duck was the only one who could brighten that. Unknown to the females in the house Fakir had heard them talking about Mr. Drosselmeyer.

"Duck, do you want to know your real name?" Duck nods excitedly, "Ahiru Arima, but everyone called you Duck Arima. Ahiru means Duck," Arisa explains. Duck didn't need to know the rest. It would haunt her to be in the house unless she could trust everyone. Soon they switched to some random girl talk. "Done! Great job Duck!" she exclaims. They had finished just in time as she hears the guests approach the door. "Fakir! Karon! Our guests are here!" She says in a sing song voice. Fakir puts down his book to greet Raetsel and Hans. Karon retreats from his work space abandoning the weapons he was repairing.

"Hello, Thanks for having us over," Raetsel greets them with a warm smile. Her eyes catch the salmon haired girl walking along side Arisa. "Hello. My name is Raetsel," She says introducing herself. She then points to her husband, "And this is my husband Hans. It is very nice meet you. What's your name?" Duck smiled at Raetsel.

"My name is Ahiru Arima, but you can call me duck," Duck introduces herself.

"She's a friend who has abusive parents so until her normal friends get back tomorrow she's staying here," Arisa informs Raetsel. Arisa then drags Duck off to a corner. "Try to introduce yourself to Fakir. He can come across as a real jerk, but deep _deep deep deeeeeeeeep_ down he's a nice person," Arisa whispers, "Don't let him get to you," She encourages her. Then, she shoves Duck right in front of Fakir. '_Wow! She's light she literally slid half way across the room. How awkward is that?_' Arisa discovers. Duck turns her head and glares.

"Watch it idiot," Fakir scolds before going to talk to Raetsel. '_Jerk is to small of a word to describe him!_' Duck thinks. She wishes they were anywhere else just so she could tell him he's a jerk. He sees Arisa setting up the table for dinner. "Why did you invite that idiot here?" Fakir questions while acting like he was willing to help.

"I can't explain until Karon, Raetsel and Hans are asleep. When everyone is up for the meet me in the study," She commands under her breath so only he could hear. "Thanks for helping me set up. Dinners ready!" She perks up.

The dinner was expected to be long and dull. Arisa stares at the table deep in thought. Raetsel feels awkward as everyone sits in silence. "Arisa, now that you lost those horrible Drosselmeyer's as one of your clients what will you do?" Raetsel questions. The only one taken back by Raetsel being impolite was Duck. Duck had begun to realize it would be strange staying with these people.

"One of my friends sold me a building to turn into a school," Arisa eagerly answers. "I'll have a few rooms. Those long years of collage will finally be worth it. I'll have a normal school day. I have some people who want to work as teachers and I can have at least twenty kids to start. Fakir will attend for free. The rest will be paying," Arisa explains. This was truly her dream job to own a school.

"And why would I be attending?" Fakir asks. Sometimes Arisa could swear it was just to be annoying most of the time. It was rather obvious.

Arisa sighs, "It's just better this way. You know what's happening let's not drag our guests into this right now," Arisa suggests. Drosselmeyer would be out to get her. Then, she twisted her ankle a few weeks back running from some of Drosselmeyer's assassins. She'd never make it through the next year at this rate. Duck looks at her with sympathetic eyes. Duck saw the men gathered in the room. She watched as they got the order to kill Arisa. Duck was surprised at how Arisa always held back tears. She knew only because they talked about depressing things from the past.

"That's still happening to you. Why did you have to be a Scarlet?"Hans asks. It was quite unlike him to be angered by anything. Everyone Duck meet today feels sympathy for Arisa coming from the Scarlet family.

"Let's switch topics," Duck says. Arisa had told Duck something life altering while cooking. Everyone stares except for Arisa.

"What's wrong Duck?" Raetsel asks.

"He killed my parents for defining him. They used to work for him and they tried to quit," She lied. Though the story could have happened those who wanted to quit were never heard from again. The rest of dinner was quiet due to the reveling of her past. Arisa watched them die in a fire set by Herr himself. Arisa finally decided to clean the dishes and collected the plates from the table. Duck goes into the living room and sit on a couch. Her thoughts move to Fakir because he was one of the only guys she knows. 'M_aybe Arisa was right. I think I'll give Fakir a chance. He can't be all bad I just have to get to know him!_' He thoughts would have been continued if she didn't see Fakir standing in front of her. She looks up to him and sees a pained look on his face._ "_Fakir, are you okay?" She asks.

He wants to roll his eyes, but instead sits on the opposite end of the sofa. "I'm fine Duck," He answers. After this he was going to need therapy. '_Why is Arisa making me do this?_' He wonders. "I'd like to apologize for being rude earlier," He says before bolting up and speeding to his room. Duck cocks her head as he runs. '_This is the last time I agree to meet with Arisa while we have company. Why would she make me apologize to that idiot Duck?_' He wondered.

Duck follows Arisa upstairs to their room. A minute ago Arisa left her some Pjs on her bed. Duck sat patiently on the bed after she changes into the white silk nightgown. Arisa walks in and sits next to Duck. "Arisa, Fakir apologized to me!" Duck blurts out. Arisa's eyes widen she didn't expect him to go through with it.

"Really?" Was all Arisa could say. Fakir's room was next door and he could hear the loud salmon haired girl through the wall.

"You bet! It surprised me. I thought he hated me,"Duck responds.

"Don't judge people. As Edel would say: _Not everything is visible on the surface. Sometimes you have to dig deep to find what you're looking for_. I'm not letting you go back home. Were finding you a new home," She tells her. Edel gave her a bunch of pieces of advice knowing this may happen.

"Arisa," Duck whispers for once, "Fakir's kind of cute."

"What? Do you kn-... Never mind you can make your own choices," Her and Duck lean up against the wall the bed was against. It was the one connected to Fakir's room and Arisa knew it. She also knew he was awake and listening. "So, what do you like about him?" Arisa's Asks with a smile.

"Well I like his emerald eyes, the green tint in his hair, how he's mean to me, and how he was nice to me today," She answers with a blush upon her face. Fakir jumps from his chair from the surprise. Duck didn't have to mean him and he continued listening. "You won't tell Fakir will you?" She asks trying to whisper. Arisa could see she is filled with anxiety.

"My lips are sealed. Fakir will never know what you think of him," Arisa says calming her. A smile forms on her pink lips, "I'll be back later I need to go out for a little bit Duck okay." Arisa doesn't listen to what she says and closes the door softly behind her. She shes Fakir come out out of the room. His face is a deep red, "You heard," She smirks. Her plan was working slowly, but working. Soon he'd fall for the klutz sleeping in the room behind her.

"You meant for me to hear that," Fakir says in shock as the descend down the stairs.

"What are you talking about Fakir?" She asks playing dumb. She told Duck he wouldn't find out from her lips. She could always have just said yes, but she just wanted to watch Fakir freak out. She sighs, "Yes, after she said it the first time I dragged her to the bed to sit by the wall. Looks like she won't care what you do to her Fakir your stuck with her," She gives in.

"We had important things to discuss so lets start," Fakir starts.

"Okay, it's pretty simple. Duck was brought up by Herr Drosselmeyer and his various ex girlfriends. She is non corrupted, but she's never left the house. You know she's only met two guys near her age," She informs him, "She thought her name was Duck Drosselmeyer until today. She's safe though from what I've been observing for the past three years all she does is hate it there and do the opposite of what he tells her. She has a sister by adoption named Rue. She's sixteen years old. That's one year younger than you how convenient. She also has no idea about the 'feud' going on," She finishes adding details and parts completely unnecessary.

"So your letting an enemy sleep in our house. Arisa you do the most idiotic things," Is his only response. She didn't care.

"And she's the last Arima. I wasn't lying when I told her to go by that," She adds before heading upstairs. "Try to be nice to Duck okay," were her last words to him. '_Why does she keep giving me those hints? Can't she see I don't want anything to do with Duck?_' He wonders. Something drops in the kitchen. Both go to see what was happening. Thus, causing Arisa to bring up Duck.

* * *

The title Curses won't make sense for a while, but it will eventually. I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!


	2. A New Life

Dissclaimer: I sadly still don't own Princess Tutu

* * *

Raetsel is awakened at midnight by the sound of something dropping in the kitchen. She gets up to discover what all the noise was and hears the sound of muffled voices. She catches sight of Arisa's shoulder length blonde hair in a glimmer of light. Then she hears Fakir's voice in an argument. Raetsel tiptoes down the steps to get a better view on the situation. She can clearly hear the situation it was about the girl, Duck who was staying over. "Fakir, she was serious she's never really been happy until today," The blonde answers one of the muffled questions.

"So, you're telling me she's never truly been happy and she likes me. I want nothing to do with Ahiru," Fakir responds. They begin to turn to the steps. Arisa spots Raetsel out of the corner of her eyes. Arisa's face reads for Raetsel to go back to sleep while she distracts Fakir.

"Fakir, can you promise me one thing?" Arisa asks.

"Probably not," He responds.

"Be nicer to Duck she somehow manages to like you no matter how much you hate her. Try to have a heart," She teases. Fakir rolls his eyes, but lets a half-smile out. They retreat up the steps together. They part ways at the doors and they both try to quietly close the doors so they don't wake anyone up.

_Sunday 6:00 A.M._

Karon wakes up early to prepare breakfast. Somehow, Arisa manages to be asleep unlike how she usually arises at four in the morning. Karon hopes to do something special for her she needs with all the stress she has just piling up. Duck slips down the steps causing everyone else to wake up. She pouts as she stands up and surprisingly is helped by Fakir. Arisa smiles with satisfaction as she sees the forced action taking place, but everyone else is taken over by complete surprise as he helps the girl stand up. Even Duck was taken back by his sudden kindness, "Thanks," She mumbles her bangs covering her flushed face.

"I was just doing the right thing idiot," He responds. Arisa shrugs her plan wasn't entirely perfect. '_So what if isn't a perfect plan. He'll fall for her sooner or later. At least he was trying to be nice to her._' Arisa smiles at the thought.

"Well it seems you woke everyone up," Raetsel says eagerly. Raetsel drags Arisa out of the room and back upstairs to her room. "Hey, I know what you're trying to do," Raetsel whispers as the door closes.

"Really?" Arisa's voice cracks. It was unexpected for anyone to figure out her plan. Then again, Raetsel had seen part of her conversation with Fakir.

"I hope it works," Raetsel responds. She looks at the shock written on Arisa's face, "Fakir only has one friend. He shuts down on people and you get the... Um I can't say this nicely," She sighs, "jerk he is. Having a girlfriend would definitely change his personality, even more so seeing as it's someone like Duck." Arisa couldn't possibly agree more they looked perfectand if gave her a chance they would be perfect together. The girls walk down the steps giggling and talking about their plan to get Fakir and Duck together. Fakir shoots them a dirty look as he hears his name come up. While no one else is paying attention she sticks her tongue out at him. He in turn rolls his emerald eyes at her. She smiles and continues plotting with Raetsel.

"Breakfast is ready," Karon says from the kitchen. Arisa kisses him on the cheek and sits beside him. She smiles knowing Karon did this so she could relax. The breakfast was great. Fakir and Arisa had forgotten how good of a chef Karon was since she took over cooking all the meals. "I think we should all go out today," Karon suggests as Arisa cleans the dishes. She smiles and kisses him before going to pick out clothes for Duck.

"You want to wear this?" Arisa says puzzled. Duck picked out a white shirt with yellow spiked cuffs and a pair of yellow shorts that were puffy and had little Duck wings. "Come on your sixteen. Don't you want to look good for Fakir?" Arisa prods.

"I'm sure, I like it Arisa," Duck answers. Arisa picks out a short sleeved pink t-shirt with a pair of black shorts. She goes to the shoe closet and lets her pick out any pair she'd like. Arisa then leaves her to change and she smiles as she closes the door. The only way for the plan to work is if Duck wore some more teenage based clothes. If Duck was going to wear this some changes were going to be made. Raetsel and Arisa start to head up the stairs to plan. Duck walks out of her room and almost into Raetsel.

"You look cute," Raetsel compliments as duck backs away. "Are you sure you don't want to wear something else?" She adds.

"Arisa is taking me shopping for clothes of my own later. I'll get some better things there," Duck answers smiling. **(A/N:**** What Duck means is that they're buying her new clothes because they are unsure of how long she's staying.)** She didn't want to, but she knew they had a point. They only wanted to help her find her happiness. As Fakir walks down the hallway he looks up to see Duck in her odd outfit. He just stops and stares at her. It put a small smile across his usually cross face. Arisa barely catches Fakir staring at Duck. '_And he says he doesn't care. Some not caring. He's staring at her. I must admit she looks rather odd, but him staring is a start._'Arisa analyzes. She drags Duck down and Raetsel just follows her.

"Hello Fakir," Arisa says just walking she lets go of Ducks arm. Arisa and Raetsel go to the kitchen to prepare lunch for a picnic. The phone rings and Arisa picks it up, "Hello... Miss Edel. … Oh Duck is fine. She's staying with me. …... No, I don't think Duck is ready to go back. …... Why not? He said he didn't care about what happened! She hated it there and you're forcing her to go back! …... Fine! We'll let her choose whether or not she'll go back!" She yells the phone call didn't go well, "Duck! Get in here!" She calls. Fakir stands in the door frame as Arisa explains everything.

Duck takes the phone, "I'm not going back," Was all she said. She puts the phone down. The tears start to fill her blue pools of her eyes. "I won't see Miss Edel again. I hope he's happy Miss Edel won't be happy anymore," Duck weeps. The tears streaming down her face.

"We'll go pick up your things in a few minutes," Arisa whispers, "Fakir, try to comfort her. I have to talk with Karon about her living arrangements," Arisa commands. She walks to Karon's room and knocks. She walks in. "Karon can Duck live here? She can't go back to her home it's horrible there," She pleads. He nods to her request. He couldn't reject letting a homeless orphan stay at his home. She wasn't dangerous to anyone's knowledge. Arisa throws her arms around his neck and kisses him. "You know, I love you. You're such a kind generous person," She whispers. She runs to go tell Duck. "Hey Duck, I have some good news for you. Karon is willing to let you stay with us!"

Ducks expression brightened not only would she live with her true mother figure she'd get to see Fakir every day. She dries tears from her wet face. "Really, I would get to stay with all of you?" She asks her miserable tone leaving her voice. Fakir lets a smile escape his mouth. Arisa and Duck stare at him '_Wow, Fakir is smiling. This time it doesn't even look painful._' Duck observes. Duck suppresses a grin as she sees the red in his face when he realizes he was smiling himself. Arisa pushes Duck out to the car and he follows them.

"I'll help," He says as he gets in the car. Duck blushes at the thought of him helping her. It was a shorter car ride than Arisa remembers. She wasn't thrilled to take Fakir to Herr's house. She wouldn't object depending on what Duck owned. They arrive at the mansion and step out.

"Duck, I am so sorry for what he said, but please stay," Edel apologizes.

"Sorry Edel, she has a new home now. We've come to collect her belongings," Arisa steps in before Duck can get a word in. Edel sighs then takes them to Duck's old room. Arisa's eyes widen. She didn't expect much, but all Duck had was her bed and very few things in her closet.

Edel gasps, "There were more things here this morning," She pauses in thought, "Rue, took what was not rightfully hers," She announces and sashays off to the practice room. Arisa follows sprinting to catch up with Edel. Edel surges into the ballet studio followed by the three who had come only a moment ago. "Rue, give me what you took from Duck's room," Rue steps back from her partner.

Fakir stares at the white haired boy with the honey colored eyes. "Mytho is that you?" Fakir asks. He stares at what looks like an old friend.

The boy stares confused, "Fakir?" he responds. Mytho stares at his childhood friend as Edel and Rue argue about the belongings. Arisa knew this wasn't the friend Raetsel was talking about. This was someone else, but she couldn't judge him for the way he looked with his messy white hair. He looks sweet and kind, but Duck and Arisa doubt it seeing as he's with Rue. "It's you it's so nice to see you again Fakir," Mytho announces. Rue and Edel stop. They never knew that Mytho was friends with members of the enemy family. Edel is able to argue for most of Duck's clothes and some other things for her new bed room. Fakir and Mytho bid farewell as he goes to help the girls pack the car.

Edel grabs Fakir's arm as he goes to get in the car. "May those who except their fate be grated happiness. May those who defy it be granted glory," Edel whispers. The strange green haired woman turns to go back to the house. Fakir just shakes his head at the very thought of his fate.

"So, we went to collect her things. We met an old friend of Fakir's. His name was Mytho," Arisa explained. Raetsel wanted to know why they were taking so long to make it home.

"Mytho? Don't you mean Mythos; like a Greek myth?" Raetsel asks

"No he said Mytho."

"The friend I was talking about was Autor. Fakir has never talked about someone named Mytho," Raetsel explains. At least she didn't recall the snowy haired teen Arisa described. Duck, Fakir, Karon, and Hans are far ahead of the two women gossiping with the picnic baskets. "So, you think Rue is tainted by a curse, spell, hex, or whatever else you want to call them?" Raetsel asks.

"Yes, but let's keep this between us," Arisa answers.

"Oh, I see you haven't told them. You better tell them about the necklaces at least, " suggests Raetsel.

Arisa lets the small sound of laughter escape her lips. She quickly covers her mouth stopping the childish sound from pouring out from her mouth. "If you tell Hans first dearest sister," Both girls break out into sweet laughter.

"I think I'll use the girl to help break the hexes. She'll be too weak to break any curse when she starts," Arisa speaks more seriously. Raetsel smiles. Arisa had only just met her long-lost sister. They were separated at their parents death, but Arisa got her to run before she was taken in. Raetsel was only four when she was told to run and never look back by her older sister. They had only met when Raetsel husband Hans introduced Arisa to his fiancee. Arisa still isn't sure how she suddenly realized those seemingly long three years ago the little sister that ran away from the gleaming lake on that tragic day. When she saw her deep dark blue eyes, brown hair, and sweet smile she just knew it was her little sister. The two girls arrive at the park garden and begin to set up the picnic. The aroma of all the flowers fill the air. Duck goes closer to the flowers and lets the scents rise to her nose. There were roses, daffodils, daises, tulips, and petunias scattered through out the flower bed in various bright colors. A shadow appears over head as she gases at the magnificent beauty of the flowers.

So, The next chapter is half way done and I guess this is a cliff hanger. Well that's it! Please review!


	3. The Stranger

As Duck admires the flowers she sees a shadow on the ground behind her. She turns and faces him. She gasps as he holds a rose out to her, "Hello, a rose for you," He says offering the red flower to her. She backs away.

"I don't even know you. I couldn't," She says still walking backwards. He comes closer as she walks back. '_I wish Fakir would come help me._' She wishes. She reaches a wall connected to a building. She winces as she sees him draw closer. She was closed in nowhere left to run. Duck suddenly wished she didn't watch all those horror movies. She falls to her knees and closes her eyes in sudden pain.

"Fakir, where's Du-," Arisa starts. The color in the green stone around her neck was changing white began to swirl in the center, "Fakir, go find her now!" She commands. She shares a glace with Raetsel whose blue pendant the same shade of the darkness of the sea started to swirl with a lighter baby blue. Tears start to swell up in her eyes, "I should have seen it," She whispers to herself and takes off to the garden where Duck was last seen. "I should have known she was the target. How could I be so stupid?" She asks herself. She sees three figures Fakir, Duck, and a stranger.

"Get away from her," Fakir barks from behind the creepy teen. The teen turns to see Fakir. Arisa sees what causes the current hex upon Duck. A small shape seems to form in the rose between his fingers. And she looks to Duck who looks like a lock was put across her heart.

"Are you this fair maiden's lover?" the stranger asks. Fakir's face becomes flushed as the words come from the stranger's mouth. Fakir hated that word. _Lover_ the though sent chills down his spine. The very idea of being paired with Duck made the fear much worse.

"No, but neither are you. She clearly wants nothing to do with you," Fakir counters. Duck's eyes flutter open and tears flow down her face. Arisa watches in shock '_Fakir you moron! I guess I should tell__ him__._' She reasons.

"Fakir! Be very careful on what you say! It'll..." She begins before breaking off. No matter how she tries the words just don't come to mind. Her fear is consuming her. Duck begins to stand up, but other than that doesn't move.

"Well, finish your sentence idiot!" he responds. The boy begins to close in on Duck's weak figure. Still holding the rose out to her and the tears slow down as he draws closer.

"It'll strengthen the hex!" She yells tears slipping down her face. She gets a better view of rose, "is that a...,"she trails off, "It is! Fakir get the rose and snap it!," she exclaims. She sprints closer wiping tears from her eyes. Fakir although fairly confused lunges for the rose. The stranger turns to take it back, but is tackled by Arisa. Fakir snaps the rose as the strange boy is pinned by Arisa. "I told you I those fighting classes would come in handy," She whispers. Fakir walks over to Duck and she collapses into his arms. A blush spreads across his face as he carries her bridal style back to the rest of the group. "Who are you?" she growls at the boy when Fakir is out of earshot.

The boy looks surprised by her harsh tone compared to the sweet angelic tone she was using only a moment ago. "Femio. Was that your daughter?" He says standing up looking down at the filth on his clothes.

"I'm her legal guardian Arisa Scarlet. Don't go near her again," She turns her head and gracefully walks to join her friends. She looks back only once to see a bull trampling the kid with the somewhat purple hair. She shakes her head in disbelief and and turns back smiling to her friends.

"That was delicious! Thanks Arisa and Raetsel!" Duck exclaims as she finishes her portion of the meal.

"Don't mention it. It was our pleasure to make this lunch," The sisters answer simultaneously. Arisa looks at her food trying to pull together the pieces of the dream she had the previous night. Raetsel frowns at the sight of her sister's deep thought on their day out. She stands up and leaves.

"Raetsel, what are you doing?" Arisa asks snapping out of her her thoughts. She sighs and reluctantly follows her sister. Arisa just shakes her head as her sister begins to hike a hill. She still follows. "Raetsel talk to me-" Her word cut off by the sheer beauty of the view of the flower fields bellow. "Raetsel, you know how to cheer me up. I missed you so much during those years we were separated,"She responds nearly speechless. "Let's go back sis."

The girls arrive back just in to help clean up. Charon holds Arisa back as the rest go to the cars to leave. "Arisa I have something important to ask you," He says when just the two of them are left. The sun begins to set behind them as a worried look wipes the smile off her face.

* * *

I need the pairings to write the next chapter a few more votes would do it. I'm not sure if I will use the pairings yet. I'm willing to do something not completely cannon. Also I need at least three OC's for the fifth and or sixth chapter. If you would like to be an O.C. P.M. Me I need an age, name, and if they plan to attend the school in the seventh chapter a talent.


	4. The Proposal and the First Curse

Arisa is 29, but she knows Lena and Syla due to her years of teaching.

Lena is 14 and Syla is 37

Thanks to Cryers Cross-Save-My-Soul who gave me one of the OC's. The other is taking one letter away from my friends and moving one or two around.

* * *

Charon holds Arisa back as the rest go to the cars to leave. "Arisa, I have something very important to ask you," he says when just the two of them are left. The sun begins to set behind them as a worried look wipes the smile off her face.

Raetsel peers from behind a tree with the rest behind her observing without either knowing. "Rae, why are we spying on them?" Hans asks as he stares at the couple. She just shushes them and resumes watching them.

Charon get down on one knee, causing a smile to light across her face. He pulls out the ring, "Arisa, will you marry me?" he asks.

Tears stream down her face from pure happiness . "Yes! Yes! A million times yes!" she sequels. She throws her arms around him and clings on to him. Charon smiles holding her close. "Hey, I know your there! You can come out!" Arisa yells out. They all come out from their hiding spots in the shrubbery. Charon slips the ring on her finger as she breaks away to talk with her little sister and Duck.

"I thought you said you didn't have it in you," Hans jokes. Fakir nods in agreement. Charon had been trying to find the 'right time' to pull out the ring.

"It was the right time," Charon answers. It was the perfect time for his proposal. The orange sky behind her as she excepted his hand. Her pale skin lit up by the beauty of the colors around her. It was like one of those romantic movies he reluctantly watched with Raetsel, Hans, and Arisa.

"Arisa wouldn't have cared how perfect the moment was. She loves you either way idiot," Fakir responds. Charon loved the expression in her eyes one she rarely showed. True happiness wasn't something Arisa always possessed. He saw the full detail of her eyes when she latched on to him. Right outside of the pupil yellow green spikes out like a child's picture of the sun with the wavy triangle points, her irises a green just a shade lighter than Fakir's emerald eyes, and the out side rim of her irises is blue jeans. (**A/N:**Look it up it's a real color. It's one of the closest to Raetsel's eye color and also Arisa's.)The green and blue were obvious, but the yellow green was hidden most of the time. "We're leaving," Fakir informs Charon. Fakir joins the girls and walks to the car.

"Will I get to go? I've never been to a wedding!" Duck asks eagerly. Arisa looks confused as Duck confesses to never going to never going to a wedding. Edel and Drosselmeyer got married four years ago. "Oh, He wouldn't let me go to their wedding," She says looking down at her feet.

"Of course you're coming!" Arisa answers. Duck looks up and hugs Arisa. Arisa beams at the girl clutching on to her side. Arisa looks over to Fakir who rolls his eyes and walks forward. Arisa just smiles. No one could break her down from her happiness.

* * *

_The kitchen 7:00 P.M._

Arisa begins to their late dinner with Raetsel along side her. Duck and Fakir were having forced bonding time. A scream rings out from the kitchen. "Arisa! Arisa!" Raetsel weeps. Fakir and Duck run in. "Fakir go get Charon!" She barks stroking her sisters hair. Arisa was on the floor up against the wall unable to move. Her breathing was at a very fast pace. Charon bursts into the room to see her on the floor. Fakir rushes n after him. "Do you think it's shock or a vision?" She asks softly.

"She hasn't been in shock since high school. It's a prophecy. Don't pretend I don't know what you three are involved in," He answers. Her grabs Arisa's help and tries to help her slow her breathing. "Duck can you get her some food and water? Something sweet would help more," he orders still trying to help Arisa. He looks at her eyes the yellow intensified in her eyes making it obvious. Duck arrives back with the things followed by Fakir. As Charon gets the water and food into her the yellow slowly fades from her eyes. Her hands begin to move and she slowly picks herself up.

"I... I'm so sorry,"She apologizes wiping a tear from her eye. She buries her head into Charon's chest and just lets all of the built up tears leak down her pale face. Arisa begins to collapses in his arms from exhaustion.

* * *

_At the Drosselmeyer Household_

"Herr you didn't have to to to do that," Rue says pouting. "You can't get rid of Miss Scarlet yet." Drosselmeyer smiles in pride to stepdaughter. Rue was learning fast for someone who used to be kind until the second that they met. Drosselmeyer smiles at the young woman who fainted.

"I want to see all of them in pain my dear Rue," He says coldly. Rue smirks at Duck's pain.

"No, this can't be happening!" Rue screams looking into a gear with Duck and Fakir inside. Fakir holds Duck close as she sobs for Arisa. "Duck can't be happy! After what she did to my mother I won't allow it!" She storms off. Herr sighs '_Why did the most powerful magic have to come from grief?_' He wonders. Rue was being a pain whenever Duck got the slightest bit of happiness. He personally liked watching them get filled with joy then seeing it collapse with one small touch. He added the small touch that convinced Rue she could watch no more.

* * *

_Back to the Schmied_

Arisa oversees an unnatural event occurring as she leaves her room. Fakir was allowing Duck to lean against his arm as he reads his book. Arisa backs up against the wall in shock. The voice in the prophecy told her a warning that would have to do this situation or so she thought it wasn't clear. She shook it off and tiptoed down the stairs. "Raetsel, do you see that too?" She asks.

"Yeah, it's a miracle isn't it?" Raetsel responds.

"Sure," Arisa says sarcasticly. She picks up the phone to tell her friend about her engagement. "Hello, this is Arisa Scarlet," She says.

"Hey, Arisa. Do you need to speak to my mom?" A voice asks eagerly.

"Yes, but is that you Lena?" Arisa asks.

"Yeah," She answers

"I haven't seen you or you're mom in ages. I have some great news. I'm getting married," She says.

"That's great Arisa! When?" Lena asks.

"Not sure yet, but I need you and your mom to come over tomorrow when your done with your tutors," She responds quickly.

There is a long pause as Arisa waits for Lena to respond. She places the phone on speaker and sits on a chair in the kitchen with her hands holding her head over her knees. '_What did that voice mean! I don't understand. Who will be a traitor in this house. And those visions of the fire and that old sadist Herr._' she contemplates. "She says it'll be fine. It was nice talking to you Arisa," Lena answers before the phone clicks off. Arisa smiles inwardly, but it fades away as Duck grasps Fakir's hand. Arisa wait expecting him to pull away, but his hand is still linked with hers.

"Fakir get over here!" Arisa yells. She was steaming it wasn't hard to set her ablaze with anger. He does what he tells her. Arisa grabs his face so he looks directly in her eyes. Her hand drops as she sees the yellow embedded into his eyes. She dismisses him from her presence. "Duck! Raetsel! Kitchen! Now!" She yells her temper set off even higher than before. "We need to fix this," She says calmly. Duck's eyes begin to vibrate, "I know you like this Duck, but it is real," Arisa's voice filled with guilt, "I think what the vision was trying to tell me is the Drosselmeyer's are going to try to get to us through the ones we love," Her voice was beginning to waver. "Duck you can cause these things too, but you can also make them better," was all she could muster. She understands what the vision wanted to tell her. "The most powerful magic is true love. It's very important you find this Duck," She whispers. Arisa walks to the small ballet studio and goes into a door that seemed out of place. Arisa snaps her fingers and the library is filled with light. "This will be quite a long night," She mutters picking up a book on undoing love spells.

* * *

I don't know what made me use that spell. I didn't want too I just did.


	5. A Visit

"Syl! Lena! It's so nice to see you!" Arisa greets. Syla blinks in surprise at her friend. The scarlet tint was no longer laced through her hair and it was shorter than usual. Syla is snapped back into reality when Arisa tugs her curly, fluffy, light brown pony tail. "Come on I want you to meet my housemates," Arisa states acting like a small child. She drags Lena off to Duck and Fakir who weren't talking to each other due to Arisa's new rule. Now someone else must be in the room until further notice due to Arisa's theory. Arisa's faint smile shows the tiredness in her eyes from staying up all night. "This is Fakir," She addresses him and then gestures to Duck, "And this is Ahiru Arima, but you can call her Duck." Arisa shoves her forward and drags Lena's mother to the kitchen. "This is my little sister Raetsel," She adds, but before Syla could say anything she is dragged out of the room. Arisa points to Hans in the next room, "This is Hans Raetsel's husband," Arisa points to Charon, "And this is my fiancée Charon. Now you met everyone; let's go back to Raetsel to plan." Before any objections were made Syla is once again dragged away.

* * *

_Lena _

She just sat there watching Duck and Fakir share glances. "Hey, I'm Lena," She tries for the fifth time that hour. She sighs still nothing. "Do something!" She yells. Just sitting and staring was rather lonely.

"Well….. do you go to school?" Duck asks.

"No I have private tutors. Ara used to be my teacher," Lena answers with relief. Someone was seeming alive. Lena sits feeling too board to be alive. She slips out of the room and into the ballet studio. "I wonder what's going on? Wouldn't have Fakir at least called me an idiot by now?" She asks herself before going to the hidden door. She was sure Arisa wouldn't mind if she practiced instead of staying with her 'lifeless' friends in the living room. Lena takes a quick glance at the books out and turns to get the spell book she needs then turns back to reread the title. "How to Cure a Love Spell," Lena reads fingering each word. She looks at the next book in the stack. Each had to do with curing a love spell. Fakir instantly came to mind. His eyes did look a bit different a little lighter with a hint of yellow. She sneaks back to the kitchen to speak with Arisa. "Arisa, is Fakir under a love spell?" Lena asks. Arisa nods and goes over the story. "So, to get back at everyone he's slowly using the ones you love against you?" Lena asks just to be sure.

"Yes and he's started with Duck and Fakir. I've been slow pushing them closer and suddenly her was embracing her and then letting her hold his hand everywhere and no they can't talk if someone else isn't with them. I've requested Syla's help, but if you'd also like to help that would give us enough spell casters to complete the spell. True love is the cure for Fakir's curse, but I need to make sure Duck is his true love. So, we're going to control Herr's puppet Edel and once more give her emotions. They grab Duck and drag her into the lair. The spell was quite simple (In other words I didn't want to write ou the chant.) they said a view words and now had full control of Edel.

"Make her react to Rue's black raven outfit. It's not for ballet. Mytho and Rue go seduce people in those... outfits," They understood about Rue's fashion sense. "She made Mytho dress up like that. I mean just because your biological dad is a gangster with a name that isn't even all that awesome. The Raven isn't even well respected anymore," Duck gossips.

"Her father is The Raven!" Duck stares confused, "When I was thirteen The Raven was the most notorious criminal next to all the thieves attacking homes. *Cough* Me *Cough* So wow!" Arisa exclaims. She does as Duck says and they watch as Rue fights with her mother over her 'Kraehe' dress. Arisa snickers at Rue's defeat even though she knows Rue will just find it again. They send Edel to Herr and leave.

* * *

_Inside Fakir's head (He deserves to have some importance and thoughts. Italics are normal Fakir.)_

"Duck it's okay I have you," Drosselmeyer says on the other side of the mirror. It comes out of Fakir's mouth, but it wasn't him. "Just cry; let the pain consume you. Arisa's going to leave you behind, but I'll always be here," The voice continues.

"_Leave Duck out of this!" Fakir yells into the abyss of his own consciousness for once it was clear he loved her. He wanted to be there and yet he felt like it wasn't him. _He hear the words that flow out of his mouth. He sounds like a sap trying to calm her down. Duck looks up and smiles. _"Moron," He tries to whisper. Nothing comes out not for awhile._

Fakir picks the girl up bridal style and places her on the couch. He picks up the book he was currently reading and is pulled down by Duck. She clasps his arm in her hands and begins to drift off to sleep. "I love you Duck," He whispers. Her heart begin to race and he strokes her hair causing her face to turn beat red. _Duck! Please don't listen to him._ Every intention could be registered by Fakir before Herr himself even plans it. Fakir feels like giving in and letting this control take Duck away from him before Arisa's angry voice fills the air. _Fakir smiles as whatever was controlling him is dragged away from Duck. _Arisa grasps his face and stares deep into Fakir's eyes. She pulls herself away. "Serves her right," Fakir growls although no one was there to hear him. A crooked smile forms as he sees the worried look on her face as she enters the ballet studio.

* * *

Finished this chapter. I decided Fakir gets to suffer. My friends back at the Fakir Fan girl Union are going to kill me. And you know what they do to traitors. It renders them unable to breathe for those who don't know.


	6. First Kisses and a Target

Rue sits on the bed pouting at what had happened in the last three days. Her mom took away her favorite outfit in a fit of rage and her step-father had taken away her chance to attack to watch Duck go through misery. Now she was grounded and had nothing better to do than to watch Duck suffer through the pain of having her dream so close yet far away. Arisa's rules were tearing Duck apart and all she could do was sit back. She wanted to help her little sister out of this one. Rue never wanted to hurt Duck just those around her like Fakir or Arisa. To try to return Duck to her rightful place here with her hidden from the world. Mytho walks into the room soundlessly. "Hello Kraehe. Your mother sent me up to keep you company," Mytho whispers into her ear. She turns to face him and sees her black costume in his hands. Rue's lips form a smile and she takes the costume from his hands.

"Of course," Rue responds with the evil look in her eyes. "Would you like something to drink?" She offers. She takes a cup out of a small cabinet in her room. Her hand reaches to the very back where a row of red vials lay. The swirling pink liquid rushes into the cup and she disposes it. Mytho accepts the drink and his eyes become a swirling pink just like the liquid he consumed. "How about we go find some new victims for my step-father's torment," she suggests to the pink eyed Mytho. They jump out the window and go to town.

* * *

_Arisa's lair….._

"Are you sure this will work?" Duck asks squirming in her seat.

"Calm down. I need some time to do this if I use too much make up this will never work," Raetsel assures her. Raetsel works with great speed applying the makeup to Duck's face. The powder on her face caused the freckles to disappear for the night. Raetsel was hoping to play around with ducks hair, but doesn't have enough time. Arisa lays the short blue frilly dress on the bed trying to accessorize it with some of her old things. She helps Duck into the dress so Raetsel can finish make up.

"Remember try to kiss him at some point it may help break the spell. This is your only chance to fix things," Arisa warns before going to get ready herself. Arisa isn't even sure what the charity gala they were going to is for. She believes it's for her new school; Kinkan Academy that was due to open in September. She's worries that the gray ruffled cocktail dress she pick wouldn't stick out with the necklace she planned on wearing. She sighs and pushes the thought aside to leave. Before leaving she suddenly decides to use her purple costume contacts.

"Purple eyes Ara?" Charon asks rhetorically. She shrugs she couldn't be sure herself. He didn't want to point out he didn't want a response. "You look beautiful this evening Ara," He complements his fiancée.

"You look handsome Charon," She responds kissing him quickly. Everyone quickly gathers at the cars to get out Duck was making them extremely late. Duck walks out of the house and gets into her legal guardian's car. "You look absolutely stunning. I think our plan will work out wonderfully," She informs her.

* * *

_Kraehe's Room..._

"Rue I 'found' some tickets to a charity gala. Do you want to look there?" He asks with an evil smile.

"Of course, let's get changed so we don't stick out," Rue agrees. Rue picks a slightly less showy outfit. It still looks inappropriate for only being fourteen. She reads the invitation out loud, "Guests of honor Arisa, Charon, Fakir, Ahiru, Raetsel, and Hans Scarlet," Rue stares at the ticket only Duck, Raetsel and Arisa should be labeled Scarlet. (**A/N:** Yes, Rue already figured out Duck and Ahiru Arima are the same person.)

* * *

_At the charity gala (Our main characters missed half of it)..._

Arisa steps out into the light of camera flashes on the red carpet leading up to the mansion. She flashes her fake smile and continues her way up to the steps. She winces as she hears the sound of a quack and the sound of Duck impacting the ground. She runs back to Duck who is spread out of the floor. "Duck are you okay?" She asks rushing to her rescue. She lifts Duck up on to her feet. She glares at Fakir when they get past the cameras. "You could have helped her Fakir," Arisa scolds.

"How? I thought I wasn't even supposed to talk to her; let alone touch her," He says with a smirk.

"You know plenty well that we lifted that rule tonight," Arisa whispers. Even though she said nothing threatening he felt like she wanted to kill him. "Go dance with her moron," She continues. Fakir just stands around to annoy her. "We can do this very simply. Go or you're dead." There was the threat Fakir was waiting for. He watches her pull part of a handle out of her boot then he watches as she unsheathes the dagger. She looks up and he's gone.

"What just happened?" Charon asks. Arisa shrugs in response.

~.~.~

Duck looks surprised when Fakir 'willingly' walks up to her. She's even more surprised when he just drags her out to dance. Unluckily it was a slow song and Femio was there to watch. As the song ends Duck strands on her tiptoes to kiss him but is pulled away. "You don't want him my little dessert flower," Femio instructs pulling him to her.

Duck struggles to get away as Femio attempts to dance. "Get off me!" She screams pushing him away. She slaps him across the face and storms off to join her family. Arisa stares in shock at Duck's reaction.

"I take it get off me wasn't enough," Raetsel deducts. Femio begins walking around and doing the same to other ladies whom are dancing with the ones they love.

"Rae he scared me. I was going to do what Ara told me and then he pulled me away from Fakir," Duck whines in response. Soon the household is gathered around her asking how she is no one could ever feel sympathy for the idiot who got slapped across the face.

"That idiot will leave you alone this time," The dagger wielding woman says maliciously. She sheathes the dagger and slides it back into its place. The smirk leaves her face and worry comes in instead. "So you're feeling okay right?" She asks. Arisa smiles, "Then, get back out there and dance with him!" Arisa shoves her out onto the floor. Arisa takes the dagger back out of her boot to go threaten Femio's life.

Duck searches the room for Fakir. Finally she spots his greenish-black messy pony tail. She taps him lightly on the shoulder. "What do you-," He turns to face the person. "Oh it's just you. I though _he _came back_._" He informs her.

"Ara took care of that!" Duck exclaims. Fakir has no idea who 'Ara' is. "You don't know it's what everyone calls Arisa that," Duck says shocked.

"So do you want to dance again?" Fakir asks calmly. Duck nods eagerly and follows him out onto the dance floor. Fakir wants to run yet another slow song plays. He was going to hunt down Arisa and kill her for this. His head turns to the DJ booth to see Raetsel there instead of Arisa. "So Raetsel's playing match maker tonight," he murmurs. He sighs and continues the dance.

"You're not enjoying yourself Fakir," Duck states.

"Yes, I am Duck," Fakir responds.

"That wasn't a question Fakir I was stating you don't look like you're having fun," She says pouting. Fakir flashes a small smile and they continue. At the end of the song she once again gets up on her tip toes. This time he backs away from her shoving her into the crowd. "Oh come on Fakir a little kiss never hurt!" She encourages. He rolls his eyes and retreats to the comfort of Charon and 'Ara' hoping for advice.

~.~.~

"What!" Arisa yells as she hears the news. "I am going to teach that brat a lesson Duck!" She shouts reaching to her boot once more.

"Ara don't!" She calls after her chasing her into the abyss of people. A moment later Arisa comes out by herself.

The dagger was swiftly placed back into her boot and tucked away. Arisa gives a sympathetic glance to the handle of the weapon. As she expected Fakir came over to talk. "If you want advice I'd let the girl have the small desire. She's never been out of that old house and you know what her family is like. Just once for her. Besides I thought you cared about her enough to fulfill something as simple as a first kiss," She advises. He ignores her advice and turns to his 'father' for his advice.

"She's right. I hate to admit it, but Arisa tends to be right. I take that back is always right. Man up Fakir you're seventeen and she'd be your first kiss…. Fakir?" He's cut off by the sudden disappearance of his adoptive son.

Fakir disappeared around Arisa's always right. If she was right this time he hasn't a clue. He just goes along with what he is told. If he didn't he'd probalbly have to face the dagger and Arisa was getting better at hitting targets. He sees her long salmon hair on the edge of the dance floor. He gets closer and sees her chatting on her cell phone. She hangs up and once more Femio is back wanting to cling to Duck. Duck seems to willingly dance with him and Fakir can't bear to watch any longer. "Duck who would you choose me or that idiot?" He demands. Duck stares at the boy in front of her. '_Did Fakir hit his head or something? He went from not wa__nting to be near me to asking this._' Duck spectacles. "Well?" He asks snapping Duck out of her thoughts.

"You," she murmurs.

"What?" Fakir asks not able to hear her.

"You," she says yet again only louder. Fakir is satisfied with the short answer that comes from her mouth. "Bye thanks for the… whatever you were doing." Fakir and Duck walk back to their families after a minor fight with the moron who thought he would win even an argument against Fakir.

"Look at the love birds." Arisa snickers as the two walk up to them. Arisa is proud of Fakir's courage to ask Duck the simple question. Duck hopefully chose the right answer. Duck rolls back and forth on the soles of her feet waiting for Fakir to become off guard. She notices her chance when He begins a long conversation with Arisa on her match making schemes. She taps him on the shoulder and when he turns his head to face her she pushes her lips against his.

"Was that so hard Fakir?" Duck asks. His face is vacant for a while yellow clears out from his eyes. He blinks for a second to gather what just happened. His eyes meet Duck's blue pools and feels like drowning in them. "Fakir are you okay?" She asks sweetly. Still no answer she sighs in defeat. She turns to leave, but is stopped by a tugging at her wrist. She looks to see Fakir's hand gripping tightly on to her wrist.

"How about one last dance?" he asks. Duck wants to say no, but is pulled in close to him before she can object. Duck stares into his eyes and looks for a sign that he's normal. '_Now what did__ Ara tell me to look for... Ah, right his eye color. I have to make sure they're not yellow anymore._' she remembers. She gases into his dark eyes.

Duck smiles as they twirl across the dance floor in each other's arms. "The yellow is gone," She murmurs. She spins into his arms letting the warmth consume her and finally enjoying herself. They walk out of the party hand in hand and sit on the steps. "Fakir, earlier when you asked that question were you trying to ask if I love-" Her question is cut off by his lips. A pair of girls snap a picture and run off giggling.

"I told you we'd get the picture," The girl holding the camera states

"I don't think that was a good idea. What if they figure out _we _snapped the picture?" the other asks.

"Who cares we have black mail!" the photographer exclaims. With that the two run to the press to sell their story.

* * *

_Rue and Mytho arrive (This is around the time where Duck slaps Femio)..._

They push through the crowd to find proper victims for whatever Herr wants. So far Mytho would take any attractive woman. His eyes meet the Duck girl, but do to Raetsel's makeup job he has no idea who she is. "Rue I want to take that one," He begs. His swirling pink puppy dog eyes win and he tries to close in on her. Femio appears out of nowhere and takes the girl away from her current partner. He draws closer to see them dancing and a vicious smile appears on his face as he watches her hit him. Mytho's not even a foot away when a girl with a knife comes running past. The group finally clears around the girl more specifically the girl with the knife leaves. "Are you okay Miss Arima?" He asks with a fake kind hearted smile.

"Yes, I'm fine," She responds she stares into his pink eyes.

"Then would you like to dance?" Mytho requests.

Duck quickly accepts his offer and they're soon swinging across the floor. "How did you know my name?" She inquires. She twirls into his arms waiting for answer.

"I overheard it," He confesses with a smile. Duck nods and they continue their dance. "Miss Arima, do you promise to love only me and hate everyone else?" He asks as the retreat from the dance floor.

For some odd reason she wants to tell him she will. Her heart tells her otherwise that she won't be happy that way. "Y-... I don't- I don't know," She whimpers. He catches sight of Fakir and wants to change her mind he didn't have to let Femio dance with her. "How about we go on a little date tomorrow and see?" Duck suggests. Mytho smiles at her anger it would help convince her to love him and to hate everyone else.

"That sounds wonderful. It looks like we have a date Ahiru. Meet me at the coffee shop at one tomorrow okay," He orders. Duck nods eagerly and keeps the date a hidden secret made for just her and the boy. She knows that she'll have a lot of explaining to do when she asks Raetsel to help her with makeup.

Mytho cuts his way through the crowd to find Rue. "I have to go on a date in order to secure her heart," He informs her. Rue gives Mytho an approving smile and the two go out to dance. "So Kraehe did you get anyone?" He asks. There's a long silence and Mytho easily assumes the proper answer. "Poor baby you could even get a date with anyone," He coos stroking her soft hair.

"Well I did, but I think he'll embarrass me," she confesses softly. Mytho is unsure he wants her to continue. "I tried to get Femio to commit to me and me alone because he failed at being cursed," she continues. Mytho stares at his girlfriend in awe she would risk being seen in public with Femio for her step-father.

* * *

Fakir is OOC in this chapter, but he wasn't himself for part of it so. And then he became his self at the end and yeah just PM me if you have issues with it. So people this is a preview for a few chapters in past the date and stuff. In other words after the chapter titled _**Betrayal**_ this is what happens. One last thing before the preview Fakir and Charon need a last name. So suggestions anyone?

_Location: Old high school_

_Current Use: Fan Girl Union Hideouts_

_Time: 1:00 a.m._

_Captives: Arisa Scarlet, Fakir (Waiting for a last name), Ahiru Arima_

Arisa's eyes blink slowly as her eyes adjust to the light. "Oh snap," She whispers to herself. Her eyes dart across the empty room. '_The last thing I remember is walking around town with Duck and Fakir. So, where are they?' _She wonders.

"Arisa Scarlet. Spy, thief, assassin, language arts teacher, ballet teacher, author. Age-" A Blue haired girl begins.

"Let's not go into age I may not be old but not everyone needs to know. Why do you know these things? My future husband doesn't know half of that!" She demands. She's now aware of the restraints on her arms.

A green haired girl smirks, "We know everyone and everything on everyone who knows Fakir. It's our job," She says robotically.

"Oh god help me. I think they're going to do some sort of chant," She begs to the heavens.

Arisa couldn't be more right at the moment. She looks to her arms the morons who tied her up didn't undo her hands bringing them tight, but that didn't mean she couldn't grab something. She leans forward and brings her bound feet up to grab one of her hidden weapons in her boots. She was hoping she wouldn't have to rip the liner of her new boots.

"We are the Fakir Fan Girl Union! We help save him from by causing his problems to disappear! From his 'To be seen in actual chapter' to rude future adoptive mothers to horrible friends to competition! We will be there to help in the name of Fakir!" Five fan girls shout.

Arisa hears a small moan and the girls squeal. '_So that was Fakir, but where is-'_ He thoughts are cut off by Fakir. "Where's Duck?" He demands. Three of the five girls faint. "Idiots," He mumbles.

"Did you hear that he called us idiots," A sea-foam haired girl sighs.

"See Fakir this is why I don't believe in public schools," Arisa whispers.

"Arisa?" He asks in a low whisper.

"Yes, I broke the restraints on my ankles. If you can make the other two I don't know…. pass out. I could untie you as well and we can look for Duck if she's not-" Arisa replies.

"Fakir? Ara?" A voice whispers. A hand grabs hers and she looks at the hot pink nail polish. A smile lights her face so Arisa was there with her, but how were they touching hands when they were chained to a chair. She hears a slight tear sounds and feels the tingling feeling in her hands dissipating. The tear occurs once more and her legs are separated from the tight bond. Arisa doesn't do much for Fakir because his ropes just slid right off.

"Let's leave. Quickly," Arisa commands under her breath just loudly enough for her companions to hear.

* * *

I skipped around but that's that. I had a reason to mention the fan girls and Arisa's hate of public schools. That chapter mentions how walking can be dangerous! Well for Fakir and Duck. No idea why Arisa was there. Also does anyone want to guess who the girls with the camera were? I'll give you kuddos in the next chapter. not much of a prize, but whatever.


	7. Betrayal

Kudos to Sachsen for identifying Pike and Lillie as the girls with the camera

For this chapter Bold is text messaging!  
~.~.~

"So why do you need me to teach you how to do your makeup? You look perfect just the way you are Duck," Raetsel inquires.

Duck plays with her hands and looks up to Raetsel. "Well you see there are these _'friends_' of mine who want to see me in makeup," Duck lies.

Raetsel can tell she's hiding something. "I guess I can show you," Raetsel sighs. She could swear instead of growing closer they were only growing apart in the past day most of their bonding had been completely undone.

If she takes the time to think about it since the party Duck and Arisa haven't even looked at each other if Arisa wasn't glaring or pissed off. Raetsel could tell Duck was the one who was angering her; one moment Arisa could be smiling and happy, but then if Duck meet her eyes Arisa would scowl. Why did Arisa have to be so hard to read? Nothing happens and she is giving out the death glare. Raetsel knows it can't be that bad or else Duck would be cursed. Nothing deadly. Something simple. Maybe something to do with hate or fear. There were ways in which Duck would just be thought of as a mental case. Arisa never once messed up a curse. They would all know if one was placed. Even Charon can tell and he has no idea the magical properties exist. Besides Arisa may just have work related stress. Learning that just because you have a degree in law and are a retired professional dancer doesn't help simplify things with clients. Picking back up her law career her first client is extremely moronic. It doesn't help that the client is a lot like Duck. Usually Arisa murmurs, "If only I didn't need the money." Arisa clearly blames the need to open the school on this. Somehow the money from the charity made it to the mall instead of to the opening of the new school.

"Rae!" Raetsel is pulled from her thoughts. Raetsel gets right into the lesson hopping to get it over with. Until Duck's sudden trust issues work out most of the household takes to avoiding her. Until twelve when she leaves to shop for her date. She figures she'll get changed at the mall and do her hair in the restaurant bathroom. Unknown to Duck as she leaves the house Arisa follows.

Arisa stalks Duck around the mall keeping in touch with Raetsel through text: **Anything Arisa?.**Arisa sighs before responding: **No**. She follows Duck into a dress shop. "Why would Duck need a new dress?" Arisa mutters. She couldn't be any safer out in the open because Duck out of all people would never recognize her in her work outfit. Then Duck is stalked to the bathroom where Duck completes her high class look.

"Oh if I don't hurry I'll be late!" Duck exclaims. '_Why can't life be simpler?_' Arisa asks the voices of those who created magic. If magic was never involved her life would be much simpler. Arisa sighs and once more tails her to a restaurant. Arisa figures she may be meeting those rich friends of hers and turns to leave. Her eyes widen at the sight of Mytho kissing Duck on the hand.

"Omigod, I need to find Fakir," Arisa says shocked. Arisa gets out of sight and does a quick transportation spell. When she arrives in the house she places her one hand on Raetsel's shoulder and the other on Fakir's. Before either has to react they are in front of the restaurant. "Reservation should be under Ritter," Arisa informs the man. He nods to the lawyer and takes them to a table diagonal from Duck and Mytho. Raetsel lets out a sigh of relief when Duck doesn't see them walk past.

"Why the hell did you drag me out here Arisa," Fakir whispers.

Arisa rolls her eyes. "Just watch Fakir," She hisses. Like she didn't have a reason. It's not like she could be spending time with her client. In under ten seconds Duck is blushing up a storm. Arisa could swear Mytho was smirking the second after Duck was blushing. Arisa then assured her self she was wrong. "I don't get it," She murmurs.

"Don't get what?" Fakir asks.

"Why would she want you so badly and then go for Mytho," The sisters say in unison.

Fakir starts to stand up out of disgust. He is getting out of the restaurant and that seemed final at least to him. "Wait Fakir. Just a moment longer their about to leave," Arisa says. She's right Duck stands to leave and Mytho kisses her. Duck stands in shock and happens to see Arisa and Fakir standing near her.

"Fakir I-" Duck begins before bursting into tears. Arisa understands the feeling she's been getting every time she looked at Duck up until that point. The voices of the ones who created magic tried to warn her. If she looked at it clearly it was trying to have them all keep their distance from Duck.

"Mytho, you sicken me. After all those years you do this to me. How could you?" Fakir growls. The smirk never leaves Mytho's face as he turns to leave. What Arisa, Fakir, and Raetsel didn't know is that Duck planned another date. "Did he do anything to you?"

"No, I'm fine. I think," Duck replies touching her lips. Arisa cocks her head and blinks. Duck is acting weirder than usual. Growing up around magic taught her too much weird leads to bad and that can lead to black magic. Arisa's favorite type of magic, but sadly Raetsel stopped her use of black magic and now Arisa is a wicken by force.

"Rae, I'll look into this," Arisa whispers. "Fakir, Duck, I need your help with a client. She's your age, but I can't understand a word she says. Can you two speak slang and/or MTV?" Arisa asks. Not like it matters. Arisa plans to drag them off either way. Fakir sees the look on her face and shakes his head in disbelief. Only she would ask like it mattered even if she knew they wouldn't go without _persuasion_.

"Why Ara?" Duck whines.

"Don't argue moron."

"See you at home Rae. Fakir! Ahiru! Stop fighting! We have to meet my client!"

Raetsel sighs, "And to think I live with these people." Raetsel can't help, but to smile. No matter how strange these people are there family. She knows it and embraces it.

~.~.~

_Duck's POV..._

I think everyones avoiding me today. I don't know why Ara is so angry at me. No one but Mytho and I know about the date. Since last night all Ara does is give me dirty looks. I think I upset Rae too because she hasn't talked to me since I asked her to teach me how to do my makeup. When I meet Mytho today I'll just tell him I'm with Fakir now. Everything will work out fine and no one will have to know. I glance at the clock and it's only twelve. I sigh out of complete and utter boredom. I can't find anything to do without upsetting someone and Fakir won't be home until I have to leave. Stupid teacher forcing him to come in to make up work he didn't even miss. I run upstairs to get an outfit for the date, but I kind of forgot I don't have much because of my little sister. With nothing to wear I head out to the mall for a new outfit.

The whole time I'm out shopping I have this feeling I'm being creeped. I don't see anyone I know but this black haired girl in a suit was everywhere I was. I wonder who she is but I don't have time to think about this I need to get ready! As I get dressed one main thing pops into my head. I'm seeing Mytho and Fakir! How many girls would love to be me. No, bad Duck! You love Fakir _not _Mytho! On the other hand Mytho is kind of sexy. If Fakir doesn't know I can keep this up can't I? Oh, but I can already hear Ara scolding me and kicking me out! "I can't believe after what we've done for you; you'd still betray all of us by doing this to Fakir! He's my son! Well almost! I was the one who helped bring you here! If you didn't have magical abilities I would never look at your sorry face ever again!" Ara would scream. I just know it. I look at my cellphone and see it's almost one. "Oh if I don't hurry I'm going to be late!" I bolt out of the bathroom and struggle to remember where exactly we planned to meet.

I don't need to remember. On my way there I see Mytho's white locks up ahead. "Hello Duckling," Mytho greets me with a warm smile. I want to melt on the spot and can barely stand. Mytho is just so perfect. Now more voices begin to echo through my head.

"You like Fakir dummy," Pike protests.

"We have proof if you remember the light while you and Fakir kissed..." Lillie begins devilishly.

"Why are you imagining me I only meet you once. Have I ever taught you anything! Stop or I will have you...!" Mr. Cat begins.

"I thought you might enjoy being called Duckling. I just guessed because your name means Duck that you'd like it," Mytho informs me. He pulls me away from the voices. I'll ask Ara about them later. Mytho takes my hand suddenly and kisses it. I look down and realize I'm completely red. "Do you want me to call you Duckling?"

"S-sure. Whatever you want Mytho. I need to tell you-" I begin. The beautiful restaurant is what makes me stop. We're at Ebine's the most popular restaurant in town! I know the owner personally, but even I have issues getting reservations. Mytho gets us quickly seated at a table. It's almost like he knew I would be coming you have to get reservations weeks in advance. "Mytho you know I'm seeing-"

"Not now Duckling we can talk later okay," he tells me.

Mytho's usually so sweet. I wonder why he's acting bossy. Or why he would ask me out. It's so odd and I can't find it in myself to pull away. Like somethings pulling me closer to him. "Mytho you know I like Fakir, right?"

"Who wouldn't? Would it be so wrong to like both of us?"

I want to say: Yes, I love fakir and I love his family. I don't have any feelings for you Mytho! My mouth doesn't seem to be paying attention to my brain because out comes, "Well, I guess not"

"You won't get caught just don't let Fakir find out and you can see both of us and keep your room in their house. They'll never suspect a thing I promise."

"Really?"

"Let's exchange number and I'll call you to go on another date."

"Of course."

We quickly exchange numbers. Then Mytho kisses me on the lips! It was something I could only dream of at home! Then Fakir comes up from behind. I could just convince him it's a one time thing. I know I can! "Fakir I-" I can feel streams of tears running down my face. I didn't even try to force the tears. Strange.

"Mytho, you sicken me. After all those years you do this to me. How could you?" Fakir growls. At my Mytho! The nerve of him! Wait I love Fakir. What are these thoughts? "Did he do anything to you?" Fakir looks scared. Why does that make me feel so horrible?

"No, I'm fine. I think," I reply touching my lips. Mytho kissed me! Why me Rue would think to dump him. She needs a dance partner and Mytho is the only boy able to put up with her.

"Fakir, Duck, I need your help with a client. She's your age, but I can't understand a word she says. Can you two speak slang and/or MTV?" Arisa asks.

"Why Ara?" I whine.

"Don't argue moron."

"See you at home Rae. Fakir! Ahiru! Stop fighting! We have to meet my client!"

In the car I decide to text Pike. **I think I did something dumb **- Duck. I wait for a reply. Pike and Lillie tend to do everything together so the signature usually changes.

**Let me guess you went on a date with Mytho** - Pike

**How did you know?** - Duck

**I was JK about that! Fakir is right you can be a moron.** - Lillie

**Not very nice Lillie! **- Duck

**Only you could ruin a one day relationship with the amazing Fakir!** - Pike

**You tell her Pike! We have to run we're going on a double date! **- Lillie

**With Who?** - Duck

**L with Femio and I'm going with Autor** – Pike

**Femio? Oh well G2G** - Duck


End file.
